


Autumn Days

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi cuddling in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Days

It's a beautiful autumn day; the sun is shining in the sky and the air is cool enough to be pleasant without being too cold to cause discomfort. Iwaizumi is sprawled in his bed, lying on his back with his eyes most of the way shut, somewhere comfortably between asleep and awake, enjoying his day off and relaxing after a jog around the block. 

He's drifting off when he feels the bed dip beside him, a warm body pressed against his. He blinks his eyes open and turns, just in time to get a face full of Oikawa's hair. 

"Ugh," he sputters, pushing Oikawa's head off his shoulder the moment it settles there. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a junior volleyball team to train."

"It's school camp week," Oikawa replies, resting his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder again. "I'm done for the day. Except you ruined my plan, Iwa-chan, I was going to sneak into bed with you and cuddle. Maybe wake you up with kisses. Or a blowjob. It was going to be romantic." 

Iwaizumi sighs and lets his head fall back against his pillow. He brings his fingers up to stroke through Oikawa's hair, because he knows how much Oikawa likes it. He can feel Oikawa's small, content sigh, warm as it fans across Iwaizumi's jaw. He turns his head, because he knows that Oikawa is looking up at him, waiting for him to look back. The corners of Oikawa's lips are pulled into a smile and his breath smells sweet, like the cinnamon-flavoured drinks he insists on drinking the moment the trees' leaves begin to turn orange. 

With the hand he has in Oikawa's hair, Iwaizumi pulls him into a kiss. Their lips are soft against each other, lingering for a moment before they pull apart to watch each other again. 

"Is that how you'd kiss me to wake me up?" Iwaizumi asks and Oikawa smiles slowly, recognising it for the invitation that it is.

"I'd kiss you gentler than that," he replies, rolling over so that he's lying on his stomach beside Iwaizumi, propped up by his elbows. He smiles down at Iwaizumi. "Assuming you were asleep, I wouldn't want to wake you up right away. I'd start off just kissing you like…"

He leans over, his lips brushing over Iwaizumi's temple. The kiss is so light that Iwaizumi isn't even sure he feels it or if he's just imagining it. Oikawa kisses all over his forehead the same way, leaving his skin tingling. Oikawa pulls back and Iwaizumi blinks up at him. He's straddling Iwaizumi now, holding himself up with his arms.

Iwaizumi's throat feels dry. He swallows hard and after a moment, he asks, "And then?"

"And then you'd be slowly waking up," Oikawa murmurs. He leans in again, until their noses are touching, his breath tickling Iwaizumi's lips as he speaks, "I'd kiss you a little harder, until you woke up enough to realise what was going on."

To illustrate his point, Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi again. This time, it feels like the kiss they'd shared earlier, brief and soft, but it's immeasurably more satisfying than the light kisses. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Oikawa's shoulders, pulling him down. They kiss harder, their little scenario of Oikawa waking Iwaizumi up forgotten in favour of pressing closer to each other. Oikawa's tongue is warm in Iwaizumi's mouth, his long fingers running through Iwaizumi's short hair. They breathe through their noses, neither of them wanting to pull away, and even though it's been years, Iwaizumi still isn't entirely used to this feeling, where he knows that Oikawa's entire attention is turned to him, the rest of the world stripped away and deemed unimportant. Oikawa's eyes are dark and incredibly focused. Iwaizumi loves the way they look, like Oikawa could consume him entirely. Iwaizumi would probably let him, if he tried. 

Then, Oikawa flops down on Iwaizumi, face buried into the curve of his neck. It leaves Iwaizumi a little bewildered, but he knows Oikawa well enough to know that he wants more contact. His fingers go into Oikawa's hair again, combing through it, tugging on it gently.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmurs against his skin. "Do you remember when we were kids, and we'd lie in bed like this?"

Iwaizumi snorts, shoving Oikawa's shoulder gently. "I remember you never letting me nap, because you had too much energy and kept squirming around."

"Our mothers would try to separate us so we could get some rest without disturbing each other." Oikawa laughs softly. "I'd cry and cry until I was allowed to be with you again." 

"Well." Iwaizumi turns his head, pressing a kiss into Oikawa's hair. "Here we are. Napping together again." 

Iwaizumi feels Oikawa smile against his neck. He curls his fingers into Oikawa's hair and kisses it again. 

"Do you remember," Oikawa continues, "when we were in college, and we were so far apart that we didn't get to see each other much? I was always so afraid to sleep when it felt like I was wasting my time with you. I'd be so exhausted every time we had to leave each other again, because it would all catch up to me. I didn't even want to blink, in case I'd open my eyes and find that you were gone."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Iwaizumi asks. "You can close your eyes as much as you want, but I'm not going anywhere." 

Oikawa props himself up and makes a production of squeezing his eyes shut, then opening them again. 

"Still here," Iwaizumi reassures him with a soft smile. 

"You should wear this smile more often," Oikawa murmurs, tracing the curve of it with his thumb. "You look less threatening like this. It's so much nicer than the frown you usually wear." 

Iwaizumi bites the tip of Oikawa's finger. "I'm always frowning because you're always pissing me off." 

"See, you say that, but you always get this look whenever I remind you how much I love you," Oikawa says, then grins when Iwaizumi's expression softens. "See? It totally worked!"

"Shut up," Iwaizumi grumbles, and he means to headbutt Oikawa. Except it's too gentle, and his lips are brushing across Oikawa's cheek and—okay, it's a nuzzle. Iwaizumi's nuzzling Oikawa, reaching for his hand, squeezing it gently and then bringing it to his lips.

"I love you," Oikawa says, and he means it. His tone is serious and his eyes are dark and focused again. 

Iwaizumi sighs, smiling despite himself as he presses his lips to the gold band sitting snugly on Oikawa's finger. "I love you too."


End file.
